【无惨炭鬼炭】温热 第一章（811防挂确认）
by suzunogears
Summary: 原著向


手球鬼死后炭治郎还是久久驻足凝视着她那风化成灰后留下的痕迹，忍住身上的伤痛，一点一点挖开土坑将她仅存的痕迹埋进土坑，用木板简简单单了的做了一个坟墓，把她最心爱的纸球放在了她的墓前。

呆望着手球鬼的墓，浑身的疲惫感让他阵阵发昏。祢豆子死后是否也会像手球鬼一样骨血无存了呢？

一个可怕的念头爬上心头，手球鬼和箭头鬼无疑是迄今为止遇到的最强劲敌，而且如此劲敌甚至都还不是十二弦月，想到这里炭治郎狠狠地拍了拍脑壳。

"振作点啊，我！不就是苦战了一下吗？"炭治郎愤愤地为自己打气。

这里离鬼舞辻无惨这么近，又有两只鬼被杀，随时有可能还有新的鬼怪来袭。

想到这里，炭治郎硬是拖着自己疲惫不堪的身体将祢豆子安置好，请珠世医生草草包扎骨折处之后就赶紧别上刀就连忙出去巡逻打探一番。

三月本应是万物复苏之时，鬼怪也在此时时节更为躁动。这个城镇似乎被鬼怪由内而外侵蚀一般，空气中春泥的清香总是夹杂着些鬼怪的腥臭味。

城镇里满是高楼还有把街道照的跟白昼一样的灯，炭治郎似乎久久都没从那神经紧绷的战斗状态中脱离出来，那白光直让他焦虑。

炭治郎几乎所有的转遍了街角，骨折处都开始微微渗血，身上的每一寸肌肉都好像在抽搐。不过收获也颇多，比如从路人的低声闲谈中听到说有男女相继离奇死亡，当街发生的灵异事件等等。

最后一处街角，炭治郎未曾多想，转头躯身直入。

忽然—

刺眼的白光引入眼帘，炭治郎赶忙遮住眼睛，紧接着鬼怪特有的腥臭味伴随着浓郁的香气充斥着口鼻，远处传来悠扬的音乐。

炭治郎赶紧找了一处角落躲避起来，等眼睛缓过来定睛一看，城市已经跟之前的截然不同。精致的红木阁楼上满是灯笼，远远看上去街道上灯火辉煌，小摊位上还有一堆叫不上名字的好看玩意。

此情此景像是浮世绘中海市蜃楼一般，可整个街上空无一人，更没有鬼怪，华丽却又诡异寂寥。

这香气愈发的甜蜜，说不上是花香还是果香，好像几种香气混合了一般，纵使对气味极其敏感的炭治郎也无法第一时间下定论。炭治郎拄着剑，吃力的向楼阁走去。香气越来越浓，直到失去所有的知觉。

时间好像被暂停了一般，再度醒来时大脑昏沉的像是失去了机能，对一切感知都好像慢了半拍，四肢重如千金。耳边嗡鸣不断，依稀好像有几个人声。

明明大睁着眼睛却看不到眼前的景象，浑浑噩噩中唯有那股极其特殊的腐臭味还有其他几个腥臭的气味提醒自己的处境，是他—

炭治郎眨巴着眼睛试图去看清周围的景象，可眼睛不能正常成像，明明看到了事物却怎么都看不清，依稀通过大面积的色块和触觉判断自己在榻榻米上。动了动身子粗略感觉到自己双腿略微岔开跪在地上，脚踝的被铁链牢牢锁住嵌入地下，双手也被铁链分开吊起来动弹不得。

在手球鬼箭头鬼的战斗中已经多处骨折，身上也大大小小有其他疮口，全身肌肉更是疲乏到极点，这个姿势更是让他难受不堪。

大脑才开始恢复处理声音的功能，这才注意到已经嘶吼很久的女声。木讷的望去，纸门大开着。约莫五米外几个鬼正在分食一个满身菌斑的女人，明明是人类的气息却长了三只手臂。额外生出的两个臂膀畸形又有些萎缩。上皮肤溃烂不堪，组织液顺着创口渗出，有些严重的部位已经开始流脓。

女人尖声惨叫不断，这一切的罪魁祸首在那一众鬼的旁边站着。穿着纯黑色的西服，皮鞋一尘不染。那衣冠禽兽就是一切腥臭味的来源，他仅仅是看着而已，这一切对对他平淡无奇的像呼吸空气一样自然。

"鬼舞辻无惨！！"炭治郎几近嘶吼的喊出那个让他失去一切的恶魔。

那几只进食中的鬼被炭治郎吓得纷纷后退几步，唯有那修长的身影屹立不动，淡淡开口。

"把试验品带去地下室"

鬼怪们得令以后立刻拖起那被啃食一半的女人落荒而逃，庭院里留下一地血迹。

他一只手插在口袋里，优雅不失风度转身向炭治郎踱步而来，脑子压住看不到表情。

炭治郎心脏都快跳出嗓子眼，哪怕现在拳头都握不紧，他也疯狂的挣扎起来想去杀了眼前的疯子，手臂还有脖子上的青筋凸起，面目通红却也动弹不得，像是困兽一般嘶吼道

"你这疯子！"

"你这恶魔！！—"

谁知下一秒被狠狠地踢在脸颊上。只听到那可怕的骨传声，头晕沉闷没有实感，疼痛都慢了几秒才感觉到，嘴里涌上了铁锈的腥味。被踢了之后头脑反而冷静了一些，这里似乎没有祢豆子的味道，至少祢豆子是安全的。

对了—祢豆子！

"呐！已经变成鬼的人，要怎么变回来？！"

狼狈不堪的对上他猩红的眸子，语气却丝毫没有败退。

"你知道的吧！鬼王！"

"回答我！"

"唔！"

又被狠狠踢中腹部，这一下让炭治郎痛到头皮发麻，几乎瞬间晕厥。本就受伤的柔软腹部被二次折磨，那力道大得像是内脏都要被硬挤出来一样，清晰的感受到骨折的肋骨撕扯肌肉的剧痛。

"已经变成鬼又怎么能称之为'人' ？"

那清冷可恨的声音传入耳中。

"祢豆子…当然是人！！"

炭治郎视线直勾勾的锁住那对猩红的眸子，哪怕痛到无法呼吸，也丝毫没有胆怯。

"不能晒到日光也好！无法正常进食也好！面色发白也好！一直昏睡着也罢！她在我心中永远是人！"

人？

这个字像是羽毛一般鬼舞辻无惨的心头上挠了一下，仔细审视跪下身下被锁链囚住的少年。那眼神干净好看，糟糟的红发还有耳边的花札此时也没那样不顺眼了。全世界都定格在他那双明亮的眸子中，看得让他想把这个年轻的血液占为己有。

"快点回答我！！鬼舞辻无惨！"

身体扯动锁链发出沉闷的金属碰撞声。

"呵，说到底根本不用那么麻烦，如果，你也成为鬼的话。"

"你—"

"这样不就跟你可爱的妹妹团聚了吗？"

"不对！"炭治郎气得声线都略带颤音，炭治郎深切的感受到他的威胁，这可不像一句玩笑话。鬼舞辻无惨踱步饶到炭治郎身后，每一个脚步声都让他心头发紧，耳边响起他那阴冷可怕的声音。

"怎么了？抖的这样厉害"

"啊~是因为那个在你面前爆裂而死的孩子吗？"

"毕竟你亲眼看到她被自己的细胞折磨致死的惨状"

从背后轻轻环住炭治郎的腰，在他耳边低语，温热的呼吸还有卷发的瘙痒让炭治郎浑身一颤。

"你要是不乖的话会承受比那可怕十倍百倍的痛苦哦，炭治郎"

自己要变成鬼？

这是炭治郎从未想象过的事态。无法忽视他在腰上的那只手，就贴在自己柔软致命的腹部。炭治郎全身紧绷，天知道他下一步要做什么。

炭治郎无意识的过呼吸导致视线几近模糊，背后冷汗直流，强迫自己的脑子运转起来。

怎么办

怎么办

怎么办！！

要是变成鬼谁来照顾祢豆子？又如何复仇？

"我变成鬼也可以！给你当走狗也无所谓！但是祢豆子！"

"你必须把她变回人类！祢豆子是我的妹妹，她—"

头发被生生拽住，头整个向后仰去靠在鬼舞辻无惨的肩头上。他的呼吸吐在自己的脸上，颈脖整个暴露出来。

"你没有讲条件的余地"

他的声线仍旧低沉温和，但让炭治郎感受到了直接的威胁。

求—

话到嘴边硬生生憋了回去

不行！

求一个杀了自己全家的恶魔？

这种丧心病狂的家伙怎么可能有半点仁慈。

可如果连自己都变成鬼了，祢豆子该怎么办？

怎么办怎么办？

快想啊！！

怎么办！

炭治郎抖的越来越厉害，指头的温热触感从脖子的皮肤上传来。被扯住头发无法躲开，鬼舞辻无惨的指尖抵住他的大动脉。

"放开！！不要！"

紧接着传来一丝尖锐感，让炭治郎一瞬间就安静下来，动也不敢动。

"不要…"

头发被撤住看不到他的手，皮肤随着他的轻挠颤抖，发自心底的恐惧。

"鬼舞辻无惨！！"

耳边传来恶魔的轻笑，颈部传来一阵刺痛—

"唔啊！！！"

炭治郎嘶吼出声，脖子上留着他轻微抓挠后留下的微微的刺痛感。可身体也没变成鬼的症状。鬼舞辻无惨轻笑，像是炫耀似的把那只手拿到他眼前。

他的指甲—不是黑色的？

继续指尖挑逗他的颈脖，顺着他的颞颌关节轻抚到锁骨。意识到自己被戏耍也没空去生气，要变成鬼的恐惧早已盖过一切。

"你这个恶人…恶人…"趁他说话在他震颤的喉结上恶趣味的轻轻画着圈。

人…？他又叫了我人。

"嘘，乖一点，我会让你变成最完美的生物"

黑色的指甲生了出来，一股来自鬼怪特殊的腐臭味传了出来。指背在脸颊上轻轻抚摸，光滑的甲面留下格外冰冷阴森的触感。战斗了一整日神经一直紧绷着，被接二连三的的刺激，眼泪忍不住的流了下来。

"不要…"

稚嫩的啜泣，倔强的闭上眼不让对方看到自己流泪的模样。

"刚刚那样揍你都没见你皱一下眉头，怎么现在害怕成这个样子？"

"变成鬼比死更可怕吗？炭治郎。"

带着致命毒素的指甲轻柔的沾着他的泪水，炭治郎眉头紧锁，死死咬住嘴唇不让自己发出那样不争气的声音。

鬼舞辻无惨被这幅模样惹的轻笑，说到底是还是个小家伙，什么都没经历过。转念一想，鬼王好像发现了玩物一般勾起唇角。

"不变成鬼也可以，炭治郎"

鬼舞辻无惨放开炭治郎的头发

"诶？"

瞪圆了眼睛，侧头惊愕地看向鬼舞辻无惨，眼眶微红眼神却仍然那样清澈干净，晶莹的泪珠还挂在眼眶尚未滑落。

"我们来做点别的事"

那股腐臭味消失了，鬼舞辻无惨的指甲又变回了常人甲片的颜色。

炭治郎这一轮轮的高压压得身心俱疲，鬼舞辻无惨收回指甲之后炭治郎几乎是瘫软的，好在双手还被分开高高吊起，不至于被看到直接瘫倒在地的丢人模样。

不给他多少喘气的时间，鬼舞辻无惨的手又环上了炭治郎的腰部，整个胸膛贴上了他的后背，脸埋在炭治郎的颈窝贪婪的嗅着他的味道。

"你！…"炭治郎大脑当机一般不能理解他的所作所为。

鬼舞辻无惨一点一点解开炭治郎单薄的和服，腰带被扔在一旁。将挂在身上的和服撕扯开来，炭治郎整个人一丝不挂的暴露在空气中，鬼舞辻无惨却穿戴整齐还带着那顶帽子，这一切已经让炭治郎羞耻不已，这远远没完。

抚上炭治郎精瘦又炙热的胸膛，来回抚摸揉捏时常略过那粉色柔软的乳头，触感极佳让鬼舞辻无惨心情大好。身下这具年轻的肉体勾起了他最原始的欲望、渴求、还有说不清道不明的感情，每一次触碰都好像是在抚摸一个艺术品。

"你在干什么？！别碰我…唔…"

双手捏住他的乳头一拉，炭治郎顿时如电流过身一样。乳头一直被捏起把玩迟迟不放开，炭治郎快被那奇怪的酥麻感逼疯了。乳头一直被扯着，得不到充血也得不到解放。鬼舞辻无惨又不轻不重的揉捏起来，酥麻感从乳尖阵阵传来，让大脑发昏，扭动身体想摆脱这可怕的快意。奈何被铁链牢牢锁住动弹不得，炭治郎被折磨的轻颤，。

两个颗乳粒又红又硬，鬼舞辻无惨不紧不慢地用指甲轻挠。炭治郎好像对指甲的抓挠都留下了心理阴影，对那触感格外敏感，被激得整个人都弓了起来，死死咬住下唇不让自己发出声音。酥麻感沿着脊椎传达到身体的每一处，无可逃避，炭治郎大汗淋漓。不知过了多久，他终于停下了这可怕的酷刑，炭治郎双腿发抖，大口呼吸着空气，不待他缓过神来后穴传来些许冰凉润滑，整根指头借着那膏脂顺滑的没入。

"啊—！"

他为什么会碰那里！后穴紧紧咬住这外来的异物，既羞耻又有些恐惧。十几年的人生中从未有过的窘迫与未知的恐惧，整个人僵在原地大气不敢出。

"嘘…放松，别怕。"鬼舞辻无惨舔舐炭治郎的耳垂，轻轻吻上他的颈脖。又略为心急的加了一根手指，另一只手捏起软下去的乳头把玩。炭治郎被突如其来的刺激玩弄得全身都快化了，面颊通红，大口喘着气。

"你疯了吗？你在干什么…呜"软糯的声音早已带着些哭腔，后穴的两根手指开始抽插起来，像拨弦一样一点一点开发那肉壁上的褶皱，不轻不重的探索着炭治郎的幽穴。先是在里面打圈，然后再轻轻勾起指头，安抚过他后穴的每一处。

"这只是个游戏，放松享受就好"

随着他指头的玩弄，后穴的不适也逐渐烟消云散，升温成让炭治郎抓心挠肺的酥麻感与快感。腰肢忍不住扭动渴求更多，前面已经硬得挺立，但炭治郎并不知道那意味着什么。三根手指没入，炭治郎难受得扭动身子，出了一身虚汗。声线颤抖又委屈地说

"这种事情…怎么可能是游戏。"

换来的只有他的沉默，仿佛别人的疾苦都与他无关。不光是对自己做这样过分的事，他伤害别人对他可能只是游戏而已。

强忍住后穴的不适还有那无法忽视的快感，炭治郎努力让自己的声线保持冷静。

"如果这一切对你来说都是游戏。那你…唔…鬼舞辻…无惨。为什么要假扮成那个女孩的父亲融入进人类的家庭？"

手指停了下来，离开了他的后穴，那折磨人的快感终于消失。侧过头去看他帽檐下那渗人的血瞳，那精致的面容，一尘不染满是花纹的西装衬得像个衣冠楚楚的绅士。

"我闻出来了，他们根本就不是你真正的家人，你会这样做不正是想变成人吗？！啊—"后面被一个巨大又炙热的东西狠狠地塞满，死死握住炭治郎的腰肢不让他有半点逃离的可能。

炭治郎惊叫出声，被那可怕的痛楚弄得几近晕厥，大口喘着气。后穴疯狂的痉挛吞吐那根炙热的肉棒，双眼都快失去焦距，泪水夺眶而除。身后那巨物尺寸实在大得可怕，强烈的不适感还有快感让炭治郎全身都冒出了冷汗。浑身止不住的颤抖，无法说出任何话只有不成句的呻吟。那无法忍受的尺寸死死的顶在后穴里，任他挣扎都摆脱不掉这致命的饱胀感。

"人生，本来就是场游戏。"

他的语调格外的阴冷，咬上炭治郎的肩颈窝，宣誓主权似的留下一个又一个吻痕。

"变成鬼之前的一切都是可笑迂腐的，只有变成像我这样的完全体才叫真正的活着"

"你什么都不明白，炭治郎。"

酥麻感和电流布满全身，自己好像一头被征服的雌兽享受着凶兽的啃咬，想到这里炭治郎羞耻不已。

开始缓缓抽插，好似带着柔情的恋人，细细的研磨着快感；可腰上禁锢的力道重得又像在肆意揉捏一个玩具，毫无怜惜。

开始慢慢适应他的尺寸，他的节奏，他的呼吸，他的吻。开始适应那不知名的快感，炭治郎缓缓开口。

"我…我明白"

"我是长子，生来就多了许多责任"

"我明白小孩子们有多么…需要被爱护"

"我明白被别人需要被别人爱的感觉"

"我明白当人是多么幸福的事"

"什么都不懂的，是你！鬼舞辻无惨"

炭治郎侧过头死死盯住他，一字一句地说。

"啊！！"

后穴又被狠狠捅入，这次带足了惩罚意味，捅了好好几下。这回没有刚进入时那么痛苦了，反而是由内而外萌生的侵蚀身心的酥麻，绽放在他身体的每一处。

"傲慢的小鬼"

禁锢全身的锁链被解开，炭治郎整个人瘫软在榻榻米上，身下底下垫着那被撕碎的柔软和服。手腕被锁住的部位已经发青，双臂整个发木甚至连撑起身都做不到。鬼舞辻无惨握住他的上臂将他整个翻过来，将他的双腿打开架在肩上。像个傀儡一样任他玩弄，也毫无反抗的余地。那炙热的肉棒缓缓的摩擦着穴口，就是不进去。

密密麻麻的吻落在炭治郎的身上，大掌贪婪地抚摸着他的全身的肌肤，他的每个吻，每一次你触碰都像触电。颈窝吻到到胸口挑逗那两点然后渐渐下滑到他紧实的腹部，大掌捏住他的白皙的大腿根，握住有弹性的臀部肆意揉捏，一点一滴地酝酿着快感。

"啊…"

被这样轻车熟路的爱抚，身体逐渐升温每一处都变得炙热，后穴竟然传来一阵空虚，被摸过被吻过的皮肤也渴求更多的爱抚。无意识地扭动身子去蹭那肉棒来获得一丝安慰，后穴越来越空虚。

"鬼舞辻…"

鬼舞辻无惨双手插入他的红发，托起他的脸温柔郑重地吻上了他的唇。这个吻太过亲昵，炭治郎全身一颤抖，脸红到了耳根。忽然恍沈—这简直就像情侣做的事情一样。趁炭治郎不备，一点一点攻陷他的唇，撬开他的齿贝，挑逗他的上颚舔舐他的牙龈，贪婪的吮吸他的香甜，让他沉沦于此。

鬼舞辻无惨跟刚刚那凶神恶煞的模样判若两人，像极了一个多情的男人，绅士又爱怜地享用炭治郎。

不知是谁主动，炭治郎反应过来的时候，那肉棒已经在身体里安慰着饥渴的肉壁。自己也在不知羞耻地迎合他的律动。

脸烫的要命， 想抬起手盖住脸但手臂仍然麻得直不起来，炭治郎害羞的咬住下唇不让自己叫出来。渗出些许香甜的血珠，很快就被鬼舞辻无惨吻去。

下身反复缓慢地碾压着炭治郎的那一点，偏偏不让他迅速得到满足，这一下一下挑逗逐渐让炭治郎疯狂，欣赏着他失控在身下扭动腰肢求欢的模样。鬼舞辻无惨心情大好，在那点狠狠进攻几下之后炭治郎后穴一阵痉挛，前面射出稀淡的白浊。指尖轻轻点了点刚刚释放过的小炭治郎，不紧不慢的沾了一点，那银线不知羞耻的抽丝与他的指尖缠绵，炭治郎看得羞的快昏过去。鬼舞辻无惨又缓缓地动了起来，炭治郎开始不老实的挣扎。

"不要了…"他略带哭腔的推搡着自己，力道小的几乎感觉不到。

"怎么了？刚刚的气势去哪里了？"鬼舞辻无惨不管他的哭喘，继续缓慢又轻入浅出的抽插，

"唔…不要了"炭治郎皱紧眉头，泪水控制不住的下来，理智完全不在线，脆弱的一面尽显露在仇敌的面前。

"放心交给我，一会就好了"温柔磁性的声音在耳边响起，被他抱在怀里，大掌抚摸着后背。

自从炭治郎父亲死后再也没人这样抱住他或者抚摸他的后背了，心里生出一种可怕却又不敢承认的想法，他渴望这种触摸，皮肤饥渴的想要更多接触，但是又有什么地方不太一样。

"抱住我。"

"啊…"机械性的做着收到的指令，将脸埋在鬼舞辻无惨的胸膛里，随着他的抽插轻哼，却又羞耻的咬住嘴唇不让自己呻吟。

"叫出来"

亲吻炭治郎的侧颊，又温柔的引导。

"乖，叫出来"

"啊…"

"很好听哦，炭治郎"吻去炭治郎面颊上的泪水。

炭治郎神志不清，好像半醒半睡，但后穴折磨人的快感不断的传来。此时温柔亲昵的吻的让炭治郎想起曾经几时妈妈也会这样亲吻自己的脸颊，嘱咐自己下山路上要小心，要慢点走不要滑倒。

曾经几时爸爸会把自己抱在温热的胸膛中，带自己去看樱花，会小心的给自己带上面罩不至于被花粉弄得鼻子发炎，玩的尽兴了就埋在他厚实的胸膛中安心午睡。

爸爸…妈妈

泪水模糊眼前，亲吻自己的不是妈妈，抱住自己的也不是爸爸。是面前俯在自己身上的这个疯子，是让他失去一切罪魁祸首，是把祢豆子变成鬼的恶人。

更可怕的是他还在做很多自己理解之外的事情，为什么要那样狠狠地进入自己的后穴，为什么要亲吻自己，为什么要忽然温柔的抱住自己。不是只有血缘关系的人才会如此亲昵吗？这一切都远远超出炭治郎的认知。

不管他在做什么，可能他只是想折磨自己罢了。

炭治郎伤心的啜泣起来，松开环住他的手臂，整个人躺在榻榻米上。用双手死死盖住眼睛，泪水止不住的从指缝留下来。

"我恨你…"

"…"

"鬼舞辻无惨…我一定会杀了你"

"一定会…杀了你…一定…"

那声音带着些许绝望，饱尝鲜血的鬼舞辻无惨最懂得活物的这种感情，他往往是极其享受让猎物绝望的过程的，可今天…

心头涌上从未有过的酸涩，怜惜。这个少年的情感总是那样纯粹易懂，喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，眼神干净的让人无法想象。即便如此，自己看到他的掩面哭泣的模样竟然也会觉得难过？当真是疯了。

"游戏而已"

像是对炭治郎说，也像是对自己说。

故意狠狠的通进入，每一次都狠狠碾过他的那一点。不管身下的人儿怎样哭喊挣扎都不放过他， 一遍一遍地享用他到满意为止。等鬼舞辻无惨尽兴天边已经翻起了鱼肚白，身下的少年早已经晕厥过去。鬼舞辻无惨用和服包裹住他的身躯，然后把自己的衣服外套也盖在他身上。打横抱起，绕过错综复杂的屋子。走到里间华丽的卧室，放到自己的King size床上。

为他擦拭身子，小心翼翼的将他后穴里的东西导出来。故意把珠世缠好的绷带取下来，重新用自己的药上好包扎好。

脑海中无数次浮现他那清澈干净的眼神，还有最后掩面哭泣的模样。他的灵魂中藏着什么中炙热无比的东西，正在悄无声息的融化着自己心中的坚冰。

鬼舞辻无惨轻轻抚上少年的胸膛，是不是把他的心脏挖出来，就能明白那股温热从何而来。

眼睛变得猩红，黑色的甲片再次显现。伸出手又一次停住了，明明只想掌握住那股温热。只要血融进他的血管里，他就属于自己了，可现在自己究竟在犹豫什么？恍神间少年轻轻开口。

"别怕…"声音还带着些沙哑

这家伙？！

纵使是活了千年的鬼王，也被少年这一举动惊到。像是心虚，又像是什么说不清道不明的情感。

这红发小东西仍是闭着眼，梦中喃喃呓语，眉头紧锁好似做着什么噩梦。只见他拉住自己的手，自己也顺势发力跟了过去。他将自己的手背贴在了他温热的额头上，随后像是安心了一样眉头舒展开来，嘴角露出那抹干净温柔的笑。

"哥哥一定会把你变回人类的"

手指一顿，整个人僵在原地，一股强烈的无名怒火涌上心头。

可恨—！

说完那少年还嫌不够似的，贪婪的把自己的整条手臂都抱在怀里，嘴角还挂着那该死的笑容。

但自己又在期待什么？

伸出手指抚摸他的脸颊，轻轻抚过他略微粗糙的嘴唇。仔细的审视着这身下的人儿，这骨血皮肤之下包裹着不知名的温热感觉，唇齿中带着从未尝过的甘甜，那是让人上瘾的温柔。

头一次尝到何为妒恨，那名为嫉妒的东西疯狂的涌上心头，苦涩又让人愠怒，他心里心心念念的不是自己。

打开抽屉在诸多镣铐中取出一副打磨光滑的手铐，将他已经被磨出血包扎了两次的双腕牢牢铐住。不知为何那白色的纱布就是这样刺眼，索性又解开了手铐。将这让人烦恼的小东西揽入怀中，用自己的大掌轻轻地握住他的双腕入睡。


End file.
